Esorcismo
Per esorcismo si intende un insieme di pratiche e riti volti a scacciare una presunta presenza demoniaca o malefica da una persona, un animale o da un luogo. Queste pratiche sono molto antiche e fanno parte del credo di varie religioni. Che un essere soprannaturale possa prendere possesso di un essere vivente o di un luogo è una credenza diffusa in molte religioni. I posseduti non sarebbero cattivi né totalmente responsabili delle loro azioni. La persona preposta agli esorcismi è chiamata esorcista. L'esorcista utilizza preghiere, formule prestabilite, gesti, simboli, e anche icone, reliquie, oggetti benedetti. Cenni storici scaccia i diavoli da Arezzo, affresco di Giotto]] Il concetto di possessione malefica e la pratica dell'esorcismo sono molto antichi e diffusi. Il Nuovo Testamento annovera tra i miracoli di Gesù Cristo la liberazione di alcuni indemoniati, come nel caso dell'indemoniato di Gerasa (cfr. Vangelo secondo Luca, e Marco }. Per questo motivo e per la tradizione ininterrotta, la possessione diabolica fece parte del credo del Cristianesimo fin dal suo inizio; l'esorcismo, come pia pratica di liberazione dal demonio è stata ed è ancora una pratica riconosciuta e promossa dalla Chiesa cattolica, dalla Chiesa Ortodossa e da varie Chiese Protestanti La pratica dell'esorcismo è diminuita in tempi recenti in molti gruppi religiosi, anche a motivo di una più attenta diagnostica di problemi di carattere psichico e psicologico. Tale diminuzione può anche essere ascritta ad un cambiamento nella cultura occidentale, dovuta a correnti filosofiche e di pensiero quali il razionalismo, materialismo o al naturalismo, che hanno ridotto l'attenzione verso il soprannaturale. Esorcismo nella religione ebraica Nella Cabala e nella tradizione giudaica europea, una persona può essere posseduta da uno spirito maligno chiamato dybbuk, che si ritiene essere l'anima vagante di una persona morta e fuggita dalla Geenna (un termine ebraico tradotto liberamente come "inferno"). Secondo questo credo, un'anima che non sia riuscita a compiere la sua missione durante la vita ha una seconda opportunità di compierla trasformandosi in un dybbuk. Il dybbuk deve essere esorcizzato con un rito religioso formale. Esorcismo nella religione cristiana Chiesa cattolica e il moribondo impenitente'', dipinto di Francisco Goya (1788)]] Nell'ambito della Chiesa cattolica, l'esorcismo, fatta eccezione dell'esorcismo ordinario praticato in occasione del battesimo, è attualmente un sacramentale praticabile solo dai vescovi o da un sacerdote che abbia ottenuto il mandato dal proprio vescovo. Nel passato l'esorcistato era un ministero annoverato tra gli ordini minori, ma è stato poi abolito con il Concilio Vaticano II. Il suo primo scopo è diagnostico, per verificare se la persona sottoposta a esorcismo è affetta da disturbi naturali o posseduta dal Maligno. La sua durata è varia, eventualmente in più riprese che si sviluppano in un percorso che può durare anni per ottenere la completa liberazione. Oggi la Chiesa procede cautamente nel praticare l'esorcismo, soprattutto in presenza di malattie che, un tempo, venivano unicamente ascritte all'azione del Demonio come la schizofrenia, l'epilessia o altre malattie mentali. Il sacramentale dell'esorcismo è disciplinato da un apposito rituale, De exorcismis et supplicationibus quibusdam (letteralmente "gli esorcismi e alcune preghiere"), adottato nel 1998 in sostituzione del precedente più antico (1614) che resta in uso, in forza di un "indulto", dalla maggior parte degli esorcisti che lo considerano più completo ed efficace.Cfr. Articolo sul mensile 30 Giorni Il sacerdote esorcista deve indagare sulla storia del suo paziente, soprattutto sul momento in cui sono iniziati i sintomi della possessione. Lo schema preposto di questo tipo di indagini prevederebbe: * interrogatorio iniziale della persone e dei famigliari; * studio degli esami medici, ed effettuarne nuovi; * se necessario preghiere di guarigione e di liberazione da un gruppo guidato da un sacerdote; L'esorcismo è considerato un ministero particolarmente delicato e difficile che viene affidato a sacerdoti dotati di particolare equilibrio psichico e spirituale. Il rituale suppone che la persona posseduta abbia la libera volontà, sebbene il demonio può avere il controllo del suo corpo, e prevede preghiere, benedizioni, invocazioni secondo le indicazioni del rituale. L'interesse popolare per l'esorcismo si riaccese in seguito all'uscita del film L'esorcista, nel 1973. In quell'occasione l'arcidiocesi di Chicago fu sommersa di richieste di esorcismo tanto che si dovettero nominare degli esorcisti. L'importanza del rito è stata riconfermata anche da papa Giovanni Paolo II. Nel settembre 2005 papa Benedetto XVI parlò al Congresso dell'Associazione Italiana degli esorcisti incoraggiandoli a "proseguire nel loro importante ministero a servizio della Chiesa, sostenuti dalla vigile attenzione dei loro vescovi e dalla incessante preghiera della comunità cristiana".Papa Benedetto XVi - Udienza generale del 14 settembre 2005 Chiesa protestante Le Chiese Protestanti ridefiniscono i concetti di possessione ed esorcismo in chiave di "influenze" demoniache sulla mente; tali influeneze richiedono una "liberazione" non attraverso complessi rituali ma semplicemente mediante la fede in Cristo. Questo fatto comporta quindi una pratica molto meno formale. Alcune Denominazioni Protestanti amministrano la liberazione molto raramente, mentre altre la considerano parte integrante delle celebrazioni e dei culti. Secondo quanto scritto sul vangelo di Marco capitolo 16 versetti 17 e 18, scacciare i demoni è uno dei segni che accompagnano coloro che hanno creduto che Cristo Gesù è il figlio di Dio fatto uomo e venuto sulla terra per pagare il debito del peccato sulla croce. Ne consegue che ogni vero credente che riconosce in Cristo il suo salvatore ha l'autorità di compiere esorcismi, i quali, quindi, non sono prerogativa del clero. Chi libera dai demoni, secondo la bibbia, è solo Cristo il quale opera attraverso i credenti. Lo psichiatra M. Scott Peck, un fervente credente cristiano, fece degli studi sull'esorcismo protestante, dapprima con l'intento di dimostrare che la possessione demoniaca non esiste, e ne amministrò due lui stesso. Concluse che il concetto cristiano di possessione era un fenomeno reale. Ne derivò criteri diagnostici sostanzialmente differenti da quelli usati dalla Chiesa Cattolica. Dichiarò di vedere delle differenze nella procedura e nello svolgimento degli esorcismi tra protestanti e cattolici, tali da fargli pensare che si tratti di due distinti fenomeni. Chiesa ortodossa Anche nella Chiesa ortodossa l'esorcismo è una preghiera sacerdotale che il prete dirige verso Dio perché siano cacciati i demoni. Secondo gli ortodossi la morte, il peccato e la malattia sono in stretta connessione. Ogni manifestazione negativa (difficoltà, possessione, malattia ecc.) è dunque considerata come un’azione diretta del demonio, pertanto è necessario elevare la propria preghiera per la guarigione-liberazione di ogni persona che ne faccia richiesta con fede e umiltà, senza ricercarne le cause. Sono tuttavia richieste due condizioni indispensabili prima di procedere all'esorcismo: * non aver tralasciato alcuna cura messa a disposizione dalla scienza medica; * avere seguito fedelmente il trattamento prescritto dal medico. La preghiera non dispensa da questi doveri. Colui che segue fedelmente queste norme può poi ricorrere alla preghiera della Chiesa. Mentre la Chiesa cattolica fa eseguire molte indagini prima di autorizzare un esorcismo, la Chiesa ortodossa fa esattamente il contrario, ritenendo che poiché il male è opera del demonio, si deve comunque esorcizzarlo. Nelle Chiese ortodosse ci si accosta ad un esorcista con la stessa facilità e frequenza con la quale ci si accosta ad un confessore. Gli esorcisti, come i confessori, vengono nominati dal vescovo. Gli esorcismi sono amministrati in un contesto liturgico, per esempio dopo un ufficio (vespro) o dopo un ufficio di supplica (paraclisi) a Cristo, agli angeli, ai santi, o dopo un ufficio per i malati. Le preghiere esorcistiche si trovano negli Eucologi, o libri sacramentali della Chiesa ortodossa, esse sono inserite tra il Battesimo e la Confessione. Questa collocazione indica che l’esorcismo è una preghiera per il cristiano che, dopo il Battesimo, è stato indotto al peccato o è caduto in possessione e che questa preghiera è intimamente connessa con il Sacramento della Confessione del cristiano. Esso viene spesso celebrato davanti ad un leggio dove vengono esposti il Vangelo e la Croce e il sacerdote deve indossare l'epitrachilio (o stola), cioè lo stesso abito liturgico con cui celebra l’esorcismo battesimale e ogni sacramento penitenziale. Negli Eucologi si trovano gli "esorcismi o orazioni di San Basilio Magno sopra gli ossessi dai demoni e contro qualsiasi infermità" (Eucologio, ed, rom. pp. 359-366). Vi sono tre brani attribuiti a San Basilio e quattro a San Giovanni Crisostomo. Nella prima orazione il sacerdote chiede a Dio di cacciare il demonio, segue una vera dottrina sulla natura e l’attività dei demoni in cui sono enumerati tutti gli elementi nei quali si nasconde lo spirito delle tenebre, tutte le forme che può assumere per ingannare l’uomo e per nuocergli, sia nel corpo che nell’anima, quindi si ricorda tutta l’economia della Provvidenza rispetto all'umanità: dalla creazione ai portenti dell’Antico Testamento, ed all’intervento della divinità nel Nuovo Testamento. Questi pensieri sono ancora più sviluppati nella terza orazione; verso la fine di essa sono ricordate la magia, l'astrologia, la necromanzia, l’orneoscopia e tutte le false scienze proibite dalla Chiesa. Nella prima, nella seconda e nella terza orazione attribuite a san Giovanni Crisostomo, si prega invece Iddio di cacciare il diavolo dall’anima e dal corpo del cristiano per renderlo "tempio vivo, animato dallo Spirito Santo" e si domanda che "l'angelo di pace" prenda il posto dell’angelo perverso e impuro. Queste formule completano l'insegnamento della Chiesa contenuto nell’esorcismo di san Basilio. Con maggiori sviluppi sono nuovamente rammentati tutti i benefici della creazione, della perseveranza, della redenzione del genere umano, e di nuovo sono palesate le astuzie del nemico di Dio. A questi esorcismi se ne aggiungono altri attribuiti a San Cipriano, a san Gregorio Nazianzeno e a San Nicodemo dell’Athos. Esorcismo nell'Islam I veri casi di possessione sono molto rari e i fedeli devono fare attenzione a quegli esorcisti che fanno una diagnosi di possessione troppo frettolosamente perché potrebbero essere semplicemente dei profittatori. Nell'Islam non esiste un "clero" vero e proprio, infatti non esistendo i sacramenti non ci può essere un'ordinazione sacerdotale; ci sono per contro delle figure (come l'Imam, il Qadi o il Mollah) che, adeguatamente formate o avendo seguito determinati studi, svolgono delle funzioni religiose. Come nella Chiesa Cattolica anche le autorità islamiche negano la possibilità della possessione da parte delle anime di defunti. Esorcismo nel Corano e nella Sunna Un versetto del Corano paragona lo stato dei peccatori nel giorno del giudizio a quello di coloro che sono vessati dal demonio: "Coloro invece che si nutrono di usura resusciteranno come chi sia stato toccato da Satana." (al-Baqara, 275.)main menu' www.corano.it Gli studiosi musulmani come l'Al-Qurtabi citano questo verso quale prova contro chi nega la possessione da Jinn, o l'attribuisce a cause naturali, e anche contro coloro che affermano che satana (Shaitan) non entra negli uomini né li tocca. La Sura 114, l’ultima nell’ordine di trascrizione (la 21° nell’ordine cronologico di rivelazione), detta “degli esseri umani”, è una vera e propria invocazione esorcistica: “Cerco rifugio presso il Signore degli esseri umani… contro il male del tentatore subdolo che si insinua nell’animo delle creature, siano esse jinn o esseri umani”. E’ utilizzata in molti Paesi islamici, soprattutto sciiti, sotto diverse forme e incisa su diversi materiali, come talismano di protezione. Anche nella Sunna (la tradizione del profeta, fonte fondamentale dell'Islam dopo il Corano) il profeta Maometto e i suoi seguaci cacciarono esseri maligni dai corpi dei credenti usando versi del Corano, suppliche ad Allah, e acqua benedetta Zamzam. Esorcismo in altre religioni Nell'Induismo l'esorcismo viene effettuato solo se lo spirito penetrato nel corpo dell'indemoniato, che viene considerato santo per questo, rifiuta di andarsene dopo qualche tempo. Spesso il celebrante percuote il posseduto con foglie di neem durante un esorcismo elaborato e teatrale. Le culture sciamaniche presentano una forma di liberazione dagli spiriti. L'antropologo Michael Harner ha affermato che qualche forma di esorcismo esiste in tutte le culture sciamaniche. La Wicca, una religione neopagana, non prevede la pratica dell'esorcismo poiché ritiene che nessuno spirito, persona, cosa siano per propria natura "cattive". Vari promulgatori della New Age usano una sorta di liberazione spirituale e autori come Ken Page sono stati pionieri nel diffonderla e renderla popolare. Punto di vista scientifico Trattandosi di questioni di carattere spirituale la scienza non ne può che misurare gli epifenomeni, pertanto durante le presunte possessioni demoniache gli studiosi (scienziati o medici) hanno solitamente ricondotto questi casi a disturbi psichiciHome Chiedi all'espertoPossessione nel sito del CICAP. La possessione demoniaca non è una malattia riconosciuta dalla medicina o dalla psichiatria in quanto tale. A coloro che si credono preda di una possessione demoniaca sono state spesso diagnosticati disturbi mentali quali isteria, mania, psicosi, schizofrenia ed altriHow Exorcism WorksJ. Goodwin, S. Hill, R. Attias "Historical and folk techniques of exorcism: applications to the treatment of dissociative disorders"Journal of Personality Assessment (abstract). Nei casi in cui è stato diagnosticato un disturbo di personalità multiplo (oggi chiamato disturbo dissociativo dell'identità, DDI), nel 29% dei casi i soggetti affermavano di identificarsi in un demoneHaraldur Erlendsson 1.6.03 Multiple Personality. Secondo la scienza, l'illusione che l'esorcismo funzioni è da attribuire all'effetto placebo e alla suggestioneVoice of Reason: Exorcisms, Fictional and Fatal. Filmografia L'esorcismo è un soggetto piuttosto popolare per l'industria cinematografica, in particolare per il genere horror: * Der Dibbuk oder tsvishn tsvey veltn (דער דיבוק אדער צווישן צוויי וועלטן Il dibbuk, ovvero tra due mondi) film yiddish del 1937 per la regia di Michał Waszyński, basato sull'omonima piece teatrale del 1920 scritta dall'etnografo ebreo sovietico Shloyme Zanvl Rappoport, anche noto come Shlomo Anski; l'opera teatrale e il film narrano un caso di possessione e di esorcismo in uno shtetl est europeo * L'esorcista (1973, riproposto nel 2000 in versione integrale), è il film horror più celebre ispirato al rituale dell'esorcismo cattolico, dando origine a varie derivazioni e sequel * L'Anticristo (1974) * La casa dell'esorcismo (1975) * L'esorciccio (1975), parodia de L'esorcista * L'esorcista II - L'eretico (1977) * Il piccolo diavolo (1988) di Roberto Benigni * L'esorcista III (1990) * Riposseduta (1990), parodia de L'esorcista * Scary Movie 2 (2001) * L'esorcista - La genesi (2004) * Dominion: Prequel to the Exorcist (2005) * Constantine (2005), con Keanu Reeves, basato sui fumetti di Hellblazer di DC/Vertigo * L'esorcismo di Emily Rose (2005) ispirato dal caso di Anneliese Michel * Requiem (2006) è un altro film sul caso di Anneliese Michel * Blackwater Valley Exorcism (2006) * Amityville (1979 - 1975 - 2003 in varie versioni) * REC 2 (2009) mockumentary * L'ultimo esorcismo (2010) mockumentary * Il Rito (2011) * 6 giorni sulla Terra (2011) * L'altra faccia del diavolo (2012) * The Possession (2012) * L'evocazione - The Conjuring (2013) * The Last Exorcism - Liberaci dal male (2013) Note Bibliografia * Gabriele Amorth, Un esorcista racconta, Ed. Dehoniane 1991. * A. De Vincentiis, Patologie a carattere religioso, in: "Estasi", editore Avverbi 1999. * Andrea Gemma, Io, Vescovo esorcista, Mondadori 2002 ISBN 8022264733656 * G. Paxia, The Devil's Scourge - Exorcism during the Italian Renaissance, Ed. WeiserBooks 2002. * E. Martoglio, Indemoniati... Indagine sulla possessione diabolica e l'esorcismo, Ed. Ananke 2007. * Catechismo della Chiesa Cattolica, nn. 391-395; 407.409.414. Voci correlate * Possessione * Associazione internazionale degli esorcisti * Esorcismo gay Altri progetti di Wikipedia Collegamenti esterni * * Esorcismo di San Benedetto * Esorcismo di papa Leone XIII contro Satana e gli angeli ribelli * Esorcismi e Preghiere di Liberazione Fonti * Categoria:Riti delle chiese cristiane Categoria:Esorcismo Categoria:Demonologia Categoria:Pratiche eseguite da Gesù Cristo